Next to me
by Borshy
Summary: Whouffle AU where Clara and Doctor live together and are totally NOT in love (but let's be honest, they're just denying it)


preClara and Doctor were friends, in fact, best friends.  
They never got the change to meet in real life. It all began by accident, on the website called tumblr, with one ask.  
At first all they could talk about was Doctor Who. Both of them were fans, and they thought it was shame it ended at the 4th season.  
But then, they started to get curios.  
''What's your name?'' ''Do you have friends? What are they like?'' ''What do you do?''.  
After about a half of year they decided to use skype, so they could get to know each other better. It didn't take long for the Doctor to ask Clara for her number, neither Clara had to wonder long if she should give it to him.  
And this is how the story begins.

John was laying in his bed, trying to get some slepp.  
As it has ever worked. Tomorrow was supposed to be a big day in his work.  
Things were happening in his head and he could not just calm down and get some sleep.  
He thought that Clara will help him (as she always does), so he took his mobile and texted her.  
''Are you sleeping?'' ''Well, I was.'' ''I am sorry. It's 3 am . Of course you're sleeping '' ''Ok. I don't mind (that much) :p Why can't you sleep?''  
''I am worried, I guess. Work things... '' ''Stop then. I am sure you're goin' to be okay! Now sorry but I am going to sleep. Sweet dreams! ''  
But Doctor didn't read that one sms, because he had arleady been slepping.

Clara was kindergarten teacher.  
The day was like any other, when sudenlly headteacher asked her to office.  
So that's what she did without even thinking about it. Jessica, the headteacher greeted her with smile on her lips.  
''So, I've got some news to tell you and I don't think you'll be happy to hear them. '' She stared and her smile disappeared.  
''I get it. What is it about? '' ''You see, Megan, the previous teacher, has come back from her break. She got well and wants to work for us again. ''  
''Oh'' ''Clara, I am sorry but you must undersend that you took her place not the other way around.  
Besides, you said by youself kids miss her a lot, and I think it will be better if she just comes back. And because we have more than enought teatchers, and you're the youngest one... You see where am I going with this ?'' Clara nodded. That was not what she was exspecting. ''You'll be able to work for a three months. Then I am sorry, but we won't be able to give you payment.''  
''I understand.'' she said and soon after she left the room. Gosh, she was so mad. She liked the work, all teatching stuff and loved kids.  
She was fired from the only school that ever hired her.  
What was she going to do now? Having no job means not having money.  
And she needed money, because she had to pay rent. She was living on her own, in a small house. She didn't keep in toutch with her dad much lately,and her mother died in a car crush,so Clara couldn't count on them.  
She came home crying. She laid herself on the bed and tried to find out the perfect way out. She should do something about her life, but what? ''I think I need a Doctor'' she though.  
She turned on her computer, went on skype, and thanks to her lucky stars he was online.  
''Oh Clara! It's.. .'' But Clara didn't let him finish.  
''Remember how you were worried about your job ? Guess what happend. '' She told him all without even giving him the change to say a word.  
''Clara, do you even want to find a diffrent job? '' ''No. I am not felling ready for it. But I know I have to. They'll probably pay me less. You know, in my secend job.  
That is if I find it. Oh gosh, I am not even sure how I will be able to pay rent if I don't find it quickly, I am running out of time, I have only a moth left, then I have to find something ''  
''I have an idea. '' ''Yeah? What is that? '' Clara said with hope in her voice.  
''I know it sounds crazy, but .. what do you think about moving in with me ?''

Author's note – Hello guys! So, as you may notice english is NOT my native language. I am sorry for ALL mistakes I've made.  
I hope you like it anyways!/pre 


End file.
